Document holder clips are known which permit the retention of a document adjacent to a monitor screen so as to improve data entry and to reduce eye fatigue of a user. Typically, such document holder clip (see for instance U.S. Pat. Des. No. 301,044, issued May 9, 1989) positions a document or copy adjacent to a computer screen monitor so that the eyes of the user will no longer have to refocus from the desktop to the screen monitor. Generally, the document holder clip is secured to one side of the screen monitor generally by the employment of a removable, fabric hook-type fastener, such as Velcro-.RTM. fastener, both on the inside of the right angles of the support bracket of the clip holder and Velcro .RTM. placed onto the side and top of the screen monitor case.
The clip holder generally has an extending arm which is pivotably swivelable at the one end, so that the document clip holder may be swung generally out of the way, such as parallel, to the side of the screen monitor when not in use, and yet may be easily be positioned, for example at a 90 degree position to the screen, when in use to hold the document. The document holder clip contains a clip subject to finger pressure, so that sheets, such as standard paper, may be inserted under the clip and against a solid portion of the extending arm on one side to retain the document in position, and therefore, also conserve desktop space.
A clip holder is also disclosed in Taiwan Pat. application No. 77208415, published Mar. 21, 1989 (publication No. 110,251) in which a metal spring clip is slideably mounted for adjustment along the extending arm.
The document holder clip as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Des. No. 301,044 is so constructed as to show a plastic-type hinge secured to the extending arm with a retaining element so positioned as to be resiliently biased against the viewing side of the extending arm, so that any document to be viewed may be retained between the end of the jaws and the extending arm by the application of pressure to the fixed clip element.
There are a wide variety of clip holders for holding of documents and other items, such as for example identification cards having an aperture therein. One identification card holder of the clip type is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,863, issued July 14, 1981. The clip illustrated is designed for engaging into an aperture on a identification card and employs two stiff, parallel members joined in the middle by a flexible hinge. One of the parallel members has at the other end a spring finger biased toward the other parallel member to bias the jaws at the end of each parallel member into a closed position. The spring finger forms an open loop for engaging into an aperture in an identification card so that the card is offset and permits the card to hang parallel along side the hinged members.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,078 issued Feb. 20, 1990 illustrates an improved document clip holder which includes a double jaw slideably mounted clip holder for securing documents on either side of the extending document clip arm. The holder clip is formed of plastic and is easily manufactured in a molding process and then assembled for use. The clip holder includes a spring finger member which on the application of finger pressure slides along a ridge on the inside of the clip to move the clip holder from a tension biased closed document retaining and holding position to an open jaw non-retaining document position.
Another clip for use with clothes hanger is known as UniClip (a registered trademark of PlastiClip Corporation of Amherst, N.H.) has been described in advertising literature.
It is desirable to provide for a new and improved document clip holder which includes an improved easily assembled and produced slideably mounted clip on the extending arm and wherein the clip may be used so that the document sheets can be inserted on either side of the extending arm and used by right or left handed users.